Anything to Rile You Up
by TheMizMagnet
Summary: He would do anything to get the other riled up, angry, furious… But this may have been crossing the line… For Nef's Spring Prompt Challenge!


**Title**: Anything to Rile You Up  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: M – Mature  
**Pairing**: Triple H/Shawn Michaels  
**Warnings**: Slash, smut, slight abuse  
**Summary**: He would do anything to get the other riled up, angry, furious… But this may have been crossing the line…

**Author's Notes**: Ta-da! This is for Nef's Spring Challenge thingy, and I'm so excited to be apart. She asked me (or reminded me, whichever) which is SUPER cool. Definitely go check it out, because everyone involved is spectacular and all that good stuff. I adore them. So, yeah. Go check it out! I forgot what I was going to say. Ahahah.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**AnythingToRileYouUp**

"Oh dear… This won't end well…"

The blond muttered to himself as he paced backstage in the hallway, listening intently to the sounds of the crowd to figure out what was going on. He could have fled to some lounge or another with a television, but his brain had given up on actually trying to think of anything after he walked up the ramp. He was unaware of the way the taller man had smirked at The Game, but he knew that whatever had happened back there it wasn't a good idea. He would do anything to get the other riled up, angry, furious, and they both knew it. But this may have been crossing the line…

Furious footsteps sounded behind him and the blonde's blue eyes widened and he whipped around, the beanie on his head nearly coming off. He pushed it up so that he could still see, only to find himself staring at the man that was his best friend, his lover, his constant companion. Those molten brown eyes watched him in fury before he wordlessly took the leaner hand in his and dragged him, forcibly, to a locker room. The blond whimpered softly in pain as the fingers dug into his wrists, no doubt leaving bruises to form in their wake.

Hunter shoved Shawn into the locker room and walked in as Shawn stumbled not to fall, locking the door behind him after slamming it closed. Shawn turned to look at Hunter, taking a step away from him when Hunter closed the distance with long, angry strides.

"Can't beat him? You think I can't beat him?"

The words were growled in a way that made Shawn's body shiver, something he couldn't help. Shawn licked his lips and went to open his mouth, but it wasn't quite fast enough. Hunter's hand shot out, grabbing Shawn by his shirt, yanking him closer to him, almost painfully. Shawn's beanie fell off, allowing loose strands of blond hair to frame his face as Hunter stayed right there in front of him, his anger radiating off him in waves.

"Answer me!"

"I'm sorry, I just…" Shawn trailed off, searching for the right answer. He usually could give the right kind of answer to these questions, as Shawn was one of the only people who usually knew exactly what was going on in The Game's head, but he didn't know the right answer for this one. He definitely took it too far.

"You just what? You leaving me for Mark, Shawn? Because if that was your plan, there were better ways to go about it. I don't need this bullshit right before Wrestlemania. Just because you're pissed you failed to beat the Streak, twice, doesn't mean that you need to do this to me right before I go after the same prize," Hunter said. He shoved Shawn away from him, causing the man to falter and tumble, falling backwards. If Hunter felt bad for the way Shawn hit the wall, he didn't show it, instead just watching Shawn with those honey eyes.

"No, Hunter… I don't want to leave, and I definitely don't want Mark. I just… I wanted you riled up. I love it when you're all angry and hot and looking for me. I just, I may have taken it too far this time."

Shawn's blue eyes met the angered honey color of Hunter's, the two colors clashing, the two emotions warring against one another. Nothing changed in Hunter's eyes, but a smirk crossed the Cerebral Assassin's face and he moved to Shawn, lifting the Heart Break Kid to his feet forcefully.

"Oh, you got me riled up, Shawn."

Shawn couldn't respond as Hunter slammed their lips together in a bruising, punishing kiss. Shawn moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth as soon as Hunter began to demand access. Hunter's tongue entered Shawn's mouth, tasting the Heart Break Kid as only he could. Hunter's hand tilted Shawn's head back as he broke the kiss, his teeth biting Shawn's neck hard, causing blood to pour from the skin. Shawn whimpered out, but moaned as Hunter's tongue came out to lick the ruby droplets from his skin. With no warning, Hunter's hands came up, ripping Shawn's shirt off. Shawn blinked, looking at Hunter as his mouth moved further down Shawn's neck.

A yelp escaped Shawn as Hunter's teeth closed around one hardened nub. Hunter didn't apologize for it, instead taking the nipple in his mouth and sucking on it harshly. Shawn's hands threaded themselves in Hunter's hair, pulling the blond locks from the elastic band that held them back, allowing the hair to fall over Shawn's sensitive chest. Hunter growled in response, reaching up and ripping the tie from Shawn's hair.

After delivering the same treatment to the other nipple, Hunter pushed Shawn onto his knees, undoing his own shirt and tossing it aside before gripping Shawn's hair, pulling it once before loosening his grip.

"Come on, Shawn. Put that pretty mouth of yours to good use," Hunter growled. Shawn looked at him through his lashes before his hands came up, unbuttoning Hunter's jeans and unzipping them, a little surprised to see Hunter going to commando beneath. Shawn didn't let this surprise stall what he was told to do, and instead pulled Hunter's hard cock free of its denim confines, stroking it once, twice, before he leaned in, closing his mouth over the tip and sucking. Hunter kept his hands in Shawn's long hair, urging the Heart Break Kid on. Shawn's mouth moved back and forth over Hunter's hard shaft, his tongue teasing every small little ridge and vein. Hunter growled, his brown eyes glaring down at Shawn. Shawn looked back up at him, those blue eyes filled with lust and desire, and Hunter began to thrust lightly into Shawn's mouth. Shawn merely adjusted slightly, letting his mouth open more, and began to suck with every one of Hunter's thrusts.

"Strip," Hunter growled. Shawn looked up at Hunter for only a second before he pulled back, releasing Hunter's cock with a wet _pop_ sound, and then his tongue came out, licking the slit teasingly. Hunter growled Shawn's name, and the Heart Break Kid stood up, unbuttoning his own jeans and pulling them down, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his socks at the same time. Hunter watched him carefully, eyes narrowed.

"Boxers too."

Shawn slowly pulled his boxers off his form, kicking them off in some random direction in the locker room. Hunter admired his form for only a quick minute before he came forward, one thick hand wrapping around Shawn's cock. Shawn gasped as Hunter did so, the larger man making quick jerking moments, causing a painful, yet pleasurable, heat to spread over Shawn's shaft. Hunter then turned Shawn over, bending the Heart Break Kid in half over the bench there. Shawn looked back as Hunter took his own cock in his hand, slowly rubbing the leaking head over the tight ring of muscles between Shawn's smooth ass, teasing the Texan.

"Hunter…"

Shawn's whispered moan did nothing to make Hunter do anything else, and Hunter continued to slowly rub the tip of his dick over Shawn's asshole, teasing the Heart Break Kid.

"This is what happens when you rile me up, Shawn," Hunter muttered. Shawn had no time to ponder what that might have meant as Hunter pushed into Shawn's dry passage, eliciting a cry of pain from the more slender man. Once Hunter was all the way in, he paused, looking at Shawn as the blond shuddered underneath him. For just a moment, Hunter felt bad. Just a moment, because Shawn arched his back, pushing that tight little ass of his into Hunter.

That little motion was all Hunter needed, and he started a fast and furious pace, hips slamming into Shawn's ass as he fucked Shawn's tight ass, quick, hard, powerful thrusts. Shawn's moans and cries were getting to him, but it was Shawn who took the initiative, leaning up to change the angle of Hunter's thrusts, leaning back to press his lips to Hunter's. Shawn moaned into Hunter's mouth as Hunter kissed him, a bruising, punishing kiss with harsh bites placed to Shawn's lips. Shawn pulled back, panting and moaning, the soft sounds driving Hunter over the edge. One of Hunter's hands snaked around, gripping Shawn's dick and stroking it quickly, matching his own frantic and hard thrusts. Shawn yelled Hunter's name in that raspy voice, thick with his pleasure, and then came in Hunter's hand. Hunter never stopped his movements, his cum-filled hand continuing to stroke Shawn's dick as Hunter's own cock slammed in and out of Shawn's ass. The tightening of that already-tight passage was more than Hunter could handle, and he bit down hard on Shawn's shoulder as he came, his thrusts continuing as he let that ass milk him dry.

Hunter held Shawn after they had cleaned up, the both of them panting softly as they sat together. Shawn shifted and winced, looking at his shoulder, where small marks could be seen, red and angry, from Hunter's bite.

"That's going to hurt for a while…" Shawn muttered.

"Too bad," Hunter grunted unsympathetically. Shawn watched him for a minute before placing tender kisses on Hunter's neck, slowly moving up to those pointed lips.

"Do you forgive me…?" Shawn asked. Hunter looked at him for a moment before capturing Shawn's pouting lips in another hard kiss. Shawn was pretty sure that this was why he'd do anything to rile Hunter up.

**FIN**

**AN**: Yay! Another Spring Challenge Prompt Thing done! I have another one-shot coming up soon (maybe tomorrow?), and that has news about updates in it, okay? Okay. So, bye!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


End file.
